HunHan drabble series: HunHan Is Munafik Couple
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun yang sama sama Munafik dan membuat susah orang orang di sekitarnya karena tingkah lebay dan munafik mereka. Nista!hun lebay!hunhan. GS for Uke. HunHan. drabble. slight KyuLine, and Exo member


Sehun dan Luhan itu pasangan paling nyusahin, paling ngeselin dan paling muna se SM SHS. Serius. Beneran. Mereka itu udah mantan tapi beneran muna banget.

Menurut Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin (KAI):

"menurut kita, si Maknae Oseh itu muna banget pake spasi biar bangetnya banyak. Di luar sih sok cool , tapi kalau pas lagi jalan sama kita terus liat Luhan lagi ngeganjen buat panas panasin dia, langsung cabut ke basecamp, terus muka ditekuk berlipat lipat, bibir di lipe lipet kalo ngagk di monyong monnyongin, dagu di topang pake tangan, atau minum Bubble tea dengan beringas. Bilangnya sih gapapa, eh ga lama mewek galau galau, pas di cengin langsung pasang muka dtar terus pulang. Dasar emang muna. Apa sih salahnya minta maaf terus ngajak balikan.

Menurut Oh(Byun) Baekhyun:

Sehun? Luhan? Hng, pasangan pangeran es dan Putri rusa. Mereka itu munafik banget, dan putus dengan alasan yang gak banget. Masa putus gara gara belajar mobil. Gara gara Sehun yang gak mau ngajarin Luhan , terus Luhan minta ajarin sama Kris. Terus sehun marah, begonia si Sehun itu bukannya Tanya siapa Kris malah nuduh Luhan selingkuh dan dua duanya gamau ngalah akhirnya putus. Padahal kan Kris cuman sepupunya Luhan, pacarnya Kungfu panda sekolah si Huang ZI Tao penggila Gucci ckck.. dannn bisa bisanya Luhan minta di ajarin ganjen sama gua ternyata di pake buat ganjenin Choi Minho seunbaenim biar Sehun tau rasa katanya, untung aja ya pacar Minho sunbaenim, Taemin eonni gak cemburu dan bisa bisannya si Sehun lupa kalo Minho sunbaenim itu pacarnya Sehun eonni, padahal kan dia sama taemin eonni sepaket di grup maknae versi grup mereka. Dan bisa bisanya mereka jadiin ua tempat curhat. Mending curhatnya biasa aja, ini heboh. ckck . mereka tuh muna banget, suka curhat bilang aja kek masih sayang eh kagak ada yang mau ngaku di depannya masing masing

Menurut Pak Chanyeol:

Luhan sama Sehun? Hah, mereka itu nyusahin. Gara gara mereka putus, waktu gua sama my baby baekkie berkurang banyak, misalnya gua lagi ngapel ya ke rumah my baby baekkie, tiba tiba si Sehun muncul dengan wajah datar dan gak lama mewek mewek ke baekkie buat denegrin curhatannnya dia, dan akhirnya sebagai calon kakak ipar yang baik, gua balik ke rumah dan berharap bisa chatting di handphone atau teleponan, tapi sirna semua karena abis si Sehun gentian tuh pasangannya si cewek rusa yang curhat. Kadang mereka bahkan curhat barengan sama si Owl Soo, Lemot Xing, dan Pao XIu. Cepat cepatlah pasangan muna dan ngeselin itu balikan.

Menurut Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Zhang Yixing (Lay):

Mereka pasangan yang paling Munafik dan ngeselin juga nyusahin.

Lagi enak enak makan bakpao eh tiba tiba malah conference call buat dengerin si princess rusa curhat. Awalnya sih masih biasa aja, tapi setiap hari begitu bayangkan, sampai sampai ga sempet makan bakpao gara gara udah ga mood denger suara rengekan Luhan. –Xiumin

Mereka nyusahin., lagi masak malah di telepon terus, kalo ga di angkat telepon ke rumah, dan gara gara kebiasaan itu, dapur gua hampir kebakar gara gara gua buru buru angkat telepon dari dia. –Kyungsoo

Gua akuin kalau gua emang lemot dan telmi tapi gara gara Luhan dan Sehun, gua ngerasa makin tambah bego. –Lay

Menurut Kim Joon Myeon (Suho):

Mereka jadi ganas dan sensitive, dan sialan mereka membuat Xingie ku tersayang tambah lemot aja

Menurut Kris:

Mereka nyusahin. Hn, udah intinya mereka nyusahin.

Menurut Chen:

XI LUHAN SIALAN OH SEHUN JUGA SIALAN GARA GARA KALIAN, BAEKHYUN SAMPAI TIDAK BISA IKUT LOMBA PADAHAL KAMI BISA MENANG KALAU ADA BAEKHYUN, AH DAN SATU LAGI KYUNGSOO JUGA TIDAK IKUT KARENA KALIAN. YAK YAK SATU LAGI XIU XIU KU JADI TIDAK CHUBBY LAGI PIPINYA KARENA KALIAN…

Menurut Huang Zi tao (TAO)

Mereka menyeramkan, apalagi lulu Jie, waktu Tao juga berurang dengan Kris ge :9 hiks

Menurut Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin

Sebenarnya senang sih liat mereka galau galau gitu apalagi muka sehun yang berubah ubah ekspresnya, tapi, ga tahan juga kalau Minho oppa di monopoli Luhan - lee Taemin

Seneng liat mereka sok sok jual mahal, cuman agak risih sih di deketin Luhan apalagi kalau ada Taetaem tersayang, mianhae baby, ini juga karena kamu yangsetuju padahal aku udah ga setuju.

.

.

.

Sehun bener bener gak tahan ngeliat Luhan sama Minho, jadi dengan semangat berkobar dan membara, dia tarik Luhan yang lagi ngegelendot di lengan Minho, dan di bawa ke halaman belakang .

"Apa sih, lepas gak" kata Luhan

"diem aja bawel" kata sehun. Lalu sehun memperangkap luhan dengan tangannya di tembok.

"apa sih sehun, awas, kita udh end" kata Luhan

"kata siapa?" kata Sehu

"katya kamu" kata Luhan

"oh? Masa? Yaudah lupain aja, kita masih jadian, jadi jangan deket deket sama Minho hyung, kalau nggak"

"kalau nggak apa?" kata Luhan

CUP

Sehun mencium Luhan beringas. Semenytara Luhan awalnya memberontak tapi akhrinya luluh juga, tak lama sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"brengsek" maki Luhan.

"tapi suka kan. Hn" kata Sehun

"nggak, najis ngapain suka sama ornag yang ga suka sama gua" kat Luhan

"okay," kata sehun terus pergi

'gua suka sama lu xiaolu, ga pernah berubah, gua cinta banget sama lu' batin sehun sambil keluar. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang sehun sedih

'gau pikir lu mau ngajak gua balikan hun apalagi lu nyium gua begitu dan lu keliatan cemburu banget'

Bener kan HunHan couple tuh munafik.

END

A/U: sumpahhhh yaaaa… gaje banget ff nya hiks, maafkan sayaaaa..


End file.
